Hyper Nightwalker
by LadyCresentStar
Summary: what if Shido discovered something new in the kitchen?what chaos will be brought about by this discovery?you'll just have to read to find out...
1. Chapter 1

Okie dokie!new fanfic...i decided to do another Nightwalker fanfic...eheh...cause i dunno about you,but i can't get enough  
of that yummy shido!...eheh,ok right so..enjoy the story...don't really expect much cause,let's face it...i can't write a story  
too great!but who cares?...not me,so nyah!enjoy!

Shido yawned once again, leaning back in his chair as he stared into the darkness of his tophat that lay on his face. The office  
was silent, a little too silent for his tastes. Even Guni wasn't here to chatter away endlessly. After a moment, he removed the hat  
and decided to search around, hoping to find something intresting. The office was the same as always, with nothing intresting  
in it at all.

So he decided to check out the kitchen, someplace he rarely went, if at all. He began to look into the unfamiliar  
cabinets, till suddenly a brightly colored package with a clear spot that showed what looked almost like worms came into veiw.  
He picked up the bag curiously, reading the words on it quizially."Gummy worms?Hm...must be something Riho-chan left here."  
Shido began to set it down then paused.

After a moment, he shrugged before opening and sniffing the contents, blinking a bit  
in surprise."These smell kind of good...hm...they must be some kind of human food..."He shrugged before picking up a cherry  
and lemon worm, slurping it down, chewing slowly, then swollowed, grinning."Hey...these taste pretty good!" He walked back to  
his desk, sitting down as he began to practically gulp down the sugary treats. Unfortunately, he was completely unaware of the evil  
that was beginning to take an ever so slow hold on him.

-5 hours later-

Riho and Yayoi walked into the empty office, Guni riding in Riho's hair. Riho looked around, blinking in quiet surprise that her fellow vampire wasn't there,after  
a moment, she called out."Shido-kun! We're back from shopping!"When she got no answer, she went to the room where their coffin  
and closet was, beginning to put away her purchases, till a scream came from the office from Yayoi. Riho rushed out then froze at what  
she saw.

Shido was there, in just a pair of boxers with hearts printed on it and a metal strainer on his head, trying to shove a pot onto her head."Block your  
brain so the evil chipmunk aliens can't read it! Wear metal so that their evil machines won't scramble your brain like an egg! If your  
brain gets scrambled, they'll be able to control you and use you to free all the kangaroos in all the zoos in all the world!" Shido raved  
maniaclly."Shido-kun!what are you doing?"Riho asked in pure confusion,staring at him wide-eyed.

Shido stopped trying to force the metal kitchen item onto Yayoi's head then gasped, tackling Riho."Riho-chan! Your brains been scrambled by the evil chipmunk  
aliens!Oh no, oh no, oh no!Not my precious Riho-chan!"Riho's eye twitched a bit as she watched him running up one wall,along the  
ceiling,down the other wall,along the floor and around again."...Yayoi-san...I think Shido-kun's lost his mind..."Yayoi paused,looking up  
from straightening her precious hair, then sighed, nodding."He's literally running up the walls now...what on earth got him like this?Is hepossesed by an insane nightbreed?"  
Suddenly, Shido stopped, then gasped."I need more of the precious sugary!more sugary!" He raninto the kitchen,beginning to dig around the kitchen furiously,  
continuing to rave about the 'precious sugary'. Riho, Yayoi and Guni looked at each other in confusion then followed Shido into the kitchen,  
eyes widening as they looked at Shido.

He sat on the floor,practicly inhaling a half full bag of marshmallows. The girls looked at each other again a little oddly, then Riho  
sighed, biting her finger to create a blood whip then swung it, wrapping it around Shido, locking his arms to his sides. He screamed and kicked like an angry child as Riho  
dragged him out of the kitchen and managed to tie him down to his chair, then the girls sat down to wait for Shido to return to normal. After hours of waiting, and Shido falling  
asleep, he woke up, looked around and blinked at them."Why am I tied to my chair? Riho-chan? Yayoi-san?" They looked up quickly and  
Riho grinned happilly, jumping up and hugging him."Shido-kun! You're alright now! I'm so happy!" Shido blinked,looking even more confused  
then suddenly asked,"Riho-chan?...What are gummy worms, and can I have some more?" Riho and Yayoi looked at each other and paled.

Mwahahahahahaha!well...that wasn't too bad...and so much fun to type!ok,for people who don't understand japanese name terms,  
kun is addition to a guys name who you feel very affectionate is the same,but for is for a person you're friends  
with,but not very close too...ok!so,reveiw please,tell me whatcha thought,and no flames!i know i'm not that great,i don't need reminding,  
but i don't mind some creatize critisim.


	2. Chapter 2

Okie dokie!!I decided by...lack of...popular demand...ahem..that i would try my hand at a sequel to

the first chappie!!..that and i have nothing better to do with my time now...ahem...right!!soo,i decided

to try out a buncha stories,like..a series,involving..guess who?riho and yayoi!!why deprive them of the

funness of hyperness??dont expect too much here....and enjoy!

-------------------------------------

Riho paced around the office slowly,straightening up things here and -kun and Yayoi-san,along with Guni had gone

on a case that seemed to be particularly difficult,accounting for the fact they weren't back sighed to herself and looked

around the now neat and clean office,then flopped onto the she sat there,she began to think and thus remembered

the last time someone had been left alone in the office,and how that person had been Shido,who happened to find a bag of

gummy worms,a discovery that had resulted a few hours of insanity on his found herself smiling at the memory and giggled a little.

He always twitched if chipmunks were somehow mentioned in a conversation -san and Guni had particular fun in

having lengthy conversations about them,just to have the enjoyment of watching Shido-kun react,But with it being her lover,

Riho disapproved of it,but merely allowed them to do since it didnt seem to be doing any serious harm,that and it was kind of sighed a bit in boredom then looked around,before deciding to clean up the kitchen till Yayoi-san and Shido-kun got nodded in agreement with this plan and stood up,brushing her dress a bit before heading into the were no dishs to wash,since she usually made only coffee for Yayoi-san to drink,and for Shido-kun to smell and hold,and she always washed the cups and pot

began to rustle through the cupboards,straightening the things inside till she paused to see a large,bulky bag.

She took it up and looked at it,blinking curiously before remembering."Oh yeah...these are those american sweets I bought a

while ago...hmm..Marshmallows...what a funny name...hm...i wonder what they taste like...."She mumbled to herself and sat down,

opening the popped one fluffy sweety goodness into her mouth and chewed slowly,beginning to began to

eat one after another,ever so slowly,completely unawares....

~~~~~~~~~~~~2 hours later....~~~~~~~~~

Shido strode into the office calmly,feeling Guni flit from behind his ear and listened with half an ear to Yayoi complaining about

her dress and hair being all messed sighed a bit,and looked around."Riho-chan?....Are you here?"....He frowned at the lack

of answer then shrugged and walked to sit down at his desk when he was suddenly hanging upside down from the ceiling,with a rope

tied around his left blinked,Yayoi and Guni staring at him as a triumphant screetch rang through the air,and Riho jumped from

behind the desk,wearing a yellow and red polka dot bikini with a red scarf around her neck,a safari hat,and furry boots with little pompoms swinging from it,brandishing a banana stood there,dumbstruck by the utter randomness of Riho's present dressed state,and she found herself thinking,"My god, that clashs so badly!"Riho stalked up to Shido,prodding at his side with the brown part of the banana,staring

at him widely and then she spoke."Say yer password,matey!"Shido's eye twitched a bit,staring at her silently."State yer password an' business,or yer'll be walkin' tha plank,matey!"She said,prodding him with the banana again."Er....R...Riho-san....put the.....banana down.."

said Yayoi,still in shock because she was shocked more at how Riho could possibly stand to be dressed like that,instead of shocked at

how she was turned and looked at Yayoi,then let out a strange battle cry as she rushed on Yayoi."Yiyiyiyiyiyiyiyiyiiiii!!!!"with

the sustained note,she tackled on the brunette and began smacking her head with the yellow fruit."Die ye demon of the sea!!"Yayoi screetched as Riho beat at her precious hair and began trying to get away while Shido swung back and forth,trying to get at the rope or something to cut it with."Riho-chan!Um...come on now,let me down...please?" Riho stopped and looked at him then wacked him on the head with the banana."Ye'll be quiet matey!Ah'll have no talk-backer land lubbers on my ship!....Ahoy!Thar she blow!Come forth,thou grinning white thing!!"She screamed,pouncing on the nearly empty bag of marshmallows,gulping down the fluffy white sugary treats then sat there,grinning."Ahhh!That be a satisfyering bit of booty,that be!"She nodded then left the two,running off into the bedroom for some watched then whispered,"Yayoi-san!hurry,lock her in there!quick quick!"He stared at Yayoi who just sat there,patting at her hair and dress,pouting angrily."...Y...Yayoi-san!If...if you hurrry up and lock Riho-chan in there i'll...i'll buy you a new dress!" This got Yayoi's looked up at him."...No matter what the price is?" Shido looked at her then groaned."Yes yes!"Yayoi smirked a bit."...With boots and matching accessories?"Shido groaned a little,listening to the clattering sounds inside the bedroom."Yes yes,now lock the damn door Yayoi-san!"Yayoi stood and sauntered over to the door,closing it and locking it,ignoring the pirate threats from inside the door and turned to Shido."I expect to get my payment tomorrow night,Shido-san."Shido nodded,knowing he would probably be broke but it was worth it to trap Riho so she couldnt make anymore managed to convince Yayoi to let him down by promising a pair of earrings and he sat down at his desk,listening to Riho's sugar high had a feeling it would be a long wait.

~~~~~~~~5 long hours later~~~~~~~~~~~

Shida was sitting in his chair,leaning back a little as he stared at the was busy painting her nails with a color she thought would go perfectly with her new dress once she got Guni was just flying around in had been going on and on for hours now,screaming pirate curses and gibberish,and claims that she needed more it was fairly easy to ignore her paused didn't seem right.....oh that was was too got up slowly from his chair and walked hesiantly to the door,pressing his ear against the wood,shushing Yayoi quietly when she asked what was up. He narrowed his eyes and slowly turned the handle,peeking into the room and looked around slowly,despairing at the mess the hyper young vampiress had left in her wake,then he let out a sight of relief to see her asleep,curled in a fetal position in a tenderly picked her up and laid her in the coffin to rest,then walked out of the room and sighed,leaning against the wall."...So...why exactly do we still keep sweets in the house?"asked Yayoi,looking at him as she waved her hand a little to dry her nails faster."I don't know Yayoi-san....i just...don't...know..."

Well,i hope that you enjoyed that!...can't believe i didn't finish it sooner,but oh well! better late then never...of course it's my story,so it's never !so next,when i get around to it,will be Yayoi succumbing to the evils of after that,who knows?hehe..! please give nice reveiws,or atleast gentle criticism.


End file.
